The present invention relates to a molding device for molding an inner portion of a paper pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molding device which molds an inner portion of a paper pipe to form an inward incurved end and a chamfer angle.
A paper pipe often has a plurality of laminated layers adhered by adhesives. The paper pipe is cut to a predetermined length. After the paper pipe is cut, a sharp edge will be formed on an end of the paper pipe. When a thread or a tape winds the paper pipe, the sharp edge of the paper pipe will damage the thread or the tape. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a molding device for molding an inner portion of a paper pipe in a weaving industry.
An object of the present invention is to provide a molding device which molds an inner portion of a paper pipe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a molding device which has a lubricating oil to lubricate an inner portion of a paper pipe.
Accordingly, a molding device for molding an inner portion of a paper pipe comprises a molding head, an annular seat disposed on the molding head, an oil supply tube inserted through the annular seat and inserted in the molding head, a rotating device connected to the oil supply tube, and an oil pipe connected to the rotating device. The molding head has a center hole, a plurality of threaded apertures, an annular guide groove, a plurality of round holes communicating with the annular guide groove, a plurality of expanders, a plurality of expander receiving grooves, and a plurality of shafts. Each of the expanders is inserted in the corresponding expander receiving groove of the molding head. Each of the shafts has a recess. Each of the shafts is inserted through the corresponding round hole of the molding head.